Desperation on Campus
by Rissa Havoc
Summary: Summary: In the highschool known as Konoha High, there is a murderer on the loose and he is out for blood. Students and Faculaty are not safe, but there is only one question who is doing it. Is it that lazy but still valedictorian, the amazing and popular
1. And So It Begins: Desperation pt 1

**Summary: In the highschool known as Konoha High, there is a murderer on the loose and he is out for blood. Students and Faculaty are not safe, but there is only one question who is doing it. Is it that lazy but still valedictorian, the amazing and popular athlete, the no good troublemaker, or maybe the first year teacher who is overly emotion?? **

**_Desperation on Campus 1: And so it begins: desperation part one_**

* * *

Sasuke stepped out of the building gripping tightly at a piece of paper that the nurse had given him. The 17 year old was grinning happyly abit at his successful attempt at faking an illness. His decit replayed in his head and he chuckled a bit at how the old woman bought his gripping at his stomach, his strained groan, and his whimpering of his aching head. How the woman asked sweetly if he needed to lay down for a moment and if that would help. "Oh no nurse I can't do something like that," he replied back holding the Uchiha charm all while milking his 'illness', he needed to go home immediatly.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his car keys and pressed at the control for his locks and car alarm. The lights blinked twice indicating that his car was unlocked and he motioned to open the door. Suddenly he heard a slight rustling in the bushes and his head shot up in interest. "Anyone there," he called out a bit as he looked around quickly to see if there was anyone out in the parking lot. When he got no answer he merely shrug and grunted as he opened the car door and sat inside, "must have been Hinata or Shikamaru making there normal rounds as the office assitants. One of them probably had to go retrieve the dobe for something else."

He made himself comfortable within his luxurious automobile as he squimed a bit in the leather seating, adjusting it so that he could drive comfortably in his sick state. Slowly he put his key in the ignition and turned it, for some reason the engine just gave a sorta sputtering noise and did not kick to life. He arched his eyebrow and wispher slowly, "that is funny you are a new model," he turned his key again. For the second time he recieved the same reaction from his car, he bit his lip and growled a bit. He unbuckled his seat belt and reached down for the latch to his hood to pop it open. Quickly he thrusted his door open and stepped out of it, walking over to the front of his car and opened his hood open completely. He looked down at the engine and reached over to his oil gauge, "it must be the oil, it might need some more in here." He pulled it out to check, and he sighed frustratedingly at his findings, his car did not need more. To his eyes nothing was wrong with his car and he walked back and got back in his car.

He sat in his seat frustrated and picked up his keys from his seat, not noticing that his control was missing from his set of keys. He turned his keys in the ignition and his car came to life, but with a dark smoke billowing about and the strange scent of gaoline. Sasukes eyebrow arched a bit and twitched his nose to get a better wiff of the smell, his eyes widened at the fact that the smell was closer than originally precieved. He turned around and saw that a small flame was coming closer and closer to his car, and as the flame came closer it grew in size. He knew that he needed to get out of the car and quickly, he needed to get to safety.

"Shit," he wispered to himself as he turned towards his door, luckly finding it still unlocked. But as he reached for the door handle it locked immediatly. He growled and pulled the handle open once which caused the doors to unlocked on the drivers side, but as he shoved the door open a force slammed the door back in his face. "God damn it," he growled a bit, and he then tried to work the windows. He moved his hand to the control of the windows and tried to open them, but he found that the windows would not come down, he figured that he foolishly left the window lock on and he looked over to see. Unfortunatly, all the windows were unlocked in the car, but for some reason the controls would not work. He turned back again and his dark eyes focused on the flame coming closer to his car, for some reason it had a path to his car. Sasuke took in mind that the flame had now quadruppled in size and his despration became more evident, as he began to claw at his windows, hoping that some how the window would come down.

* * *

"BOOM!!"

A loud explosion jutted Umino Iruka from his teachings of his English class and he looked over and out the window. His eyes widened at the sight as he saw an orange flame engulf the students parking lot, and in the back of his mind he wasn't the only one who noticed the loud noise. He looked back at his class, who had now gone silent and was staring directly at the young teacher. "Now class there is no need to worry about anything," he started hoping that his young seniors had not noticed the location of the loud explosion. He knew that about seventy-five precent of his students drove a car to school and was hoping that no one noticed the true location of the explosive.

Suddenly the door to class opened and a blonde wearing an orange t-shirt and blue jeans walked in, "hey did you guys see that killer explosion come from the student parking lot!!"

"What the hell are you talking about, Uzuamaki," a young man who wore a heavy gray jacket called out back at the blonde's outburst on his arrival. Kiba was his name and he drove one of the most expensive vehicals on the campus, and H3 Hummer it was his pride and joy, and the thought of anything happening to it made his blood boil.

"Chill out Kiba, I am sure your monster truck is fine," Naruto retorted back. "I was just saying that there was just this kick ass explosion that came from the parking lot. It completly threw Tsunade-baabaa off from what the hell she was saying to me." Suddenly the door behind Naruto opened once again, to reveal a paler than normal Hinata. Naruto examined her for a moment as worry overcame him in a bit. "Hinata whats up, you looked sick or something?"

Hinata shook a bit at her crush addressing so suddenly, and tears filled her eyes. Unfortunatly her rounds as an office assitant caused her to bear witness to the horrific events that had just occured. She sighed once before she spoke, "Iruka-sensei I am sorry for disturbing your class, but the has been a horrific event that occured out in the student parking lot. It has caused damage to many of the students cars and Tsunade-sama has asked me to gather up some of the students that drive."

Iruka nodded and looked back at the class, and put his book down onto the table top, "well I guess you heard her, form a line behind Hinata and follow her down to the parking lot."

The students complied as they each picked up their book bags and pulled out wallet and keys to their respective cars and formed a line behind Hinata.

* * *

In the middle of the parking lot, laid the charred body of the Uchiha. Tsunade brought a hand up to her mouth and she sighed a bit, trying to hold back the intial emotion that had gone through her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped up a bit, she turn and was face with one of her Creative Writing teacher, Jiriaya. He had come out here immediatly after the explosion, for he was having his break period of the day. "Just like when we went to school, eh Tsunade," he said slowly in the back of his mind reliving the days that he was in school with Tsunade. Tsunade nodded her head as a response slowly, Jiriaya knew that Tsunade was trying to block out everything from back the. About thirty years ago the same thing went down on the campus, and the murderer turned out to be the valedictorian was the person behind all of the murders. "Thinking about Orochimaru aren't you," Jiriaya asked silently to Tsunade.

"Yes, yes I am, but then again I am also thinking about Nara Shikamaru. He is our valedictorian this year, just like Orochimaru was back then," she shut her eyes and sighed, and cursed herself for the thought even crossing her mind. "Now one of my students are dead, and it might happen again. I don't know what the hell I am going to do Jiriaya."

Suddenly a gasp was heard behind her and she turned to face some members of her senior class, she saw that each and everyone of them had their eyes on the dead body of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke is dead," question a young woman with pink hair named Haruno Sakura, who also happened to be the Uchiha girlfriend.


	2. A Voilent Visit in the Dark

**Summary: In the highschool known as Konoha High, there is a murderer on the loose and he is out for blood. Students and Faculaty are not safe, but there is only one question who is doing it. Is it that lazy but still valedictorian, the amazing and popular athlete, the no good troublemaker, or maybe the first year teacher who is overly emotion?? **

**_Desperation on Campus: A Violent Visit in the Dack_**

**_Warning: this chapter contains, although not very descriptive, snuff. To be more specific a rape and then murder, so please do not hold anthing against me for unfortunatly it had to be a piece of my work, and plot of the story. You will understand in due time. Thank you, Rissa Havoc!_**

* * *

Tsunade arrived home after a long day at the school. Her head was throbbing violently, from all the events that had occured. Her having to put in a police report about the tragic death of Uchiha Sasuke and then explaining it to his older brother and gaurdian. Along with the police report she had to answer a long series of questions from the news stations, and assuring the parents of her student the KHS was the safest in the area. She walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of rum, and opened it violently. She tilted the bottle to her lips and took a long glup. Alcohol dripping from her mouth she made her way over to her bedroom, but as she went to turn of the light switch a hand quickly went over her mouth. "Say anything and I will kill you," spoke the voice behind her.

She let a small whimper escape her lips against the hand that held her mouth closed. She felt herself being jolted back into the body that stood behind her, her eyes widened at what she felt at her back. Her attacker was male, and what he was planning, according to his body was something that she wasn't going to enjoy. She then felt a set of rough lips latch onto her neck, she cringed a bit at the treatment. Quickly the attacker thrusted her into the room, and threw Tsunade upon the bed.

Her eyes widened as the figure motioned closer to her bed, her mind screaming loudly at her, _get your ass moving, Tsunade!!_ She wanted to obey her mind's order desprately, but for some reason her body didn't allow her too move. Suddenly it occured to her, her rum, it was fuller than what she had left it from yesterday. Her body felt weak and overcome with a sense of paralysis, "what did you do to my rum?" She questioned her attacker but unfortunatly she had only recieved a chuckle as her answer as rough hands began to run up her chest. She took a sharp intake of breathe as she felt those hand roam over her chest, she shut her eyes as she felt those same hands rip her blouse open. "Please don't," she attempted pleading with her attacker but to no avail as she felt those same rough lips crashing upon her.

She whimpered again, and that caused her attacker to growl in pleasure. He was enjoying the way the old lady was pleading with him, and the distressed whimper coming from her lips. He pushed himself up off of Tsunade and undid his own pants, taking them off and throwing them to the side of the room. He smirked as another whimper came from her, and he allowed his hand to travel down to Tsunade's own pants, he undid them and forced them down her legs. He took a step back and admired the sight down below him, he licked his lips and went back to work on his victim.

His lips fell onto Tsunade's neck, biting and sucking roughly on her neck tasting the blood that was coming from her neck. His hands work and kneeded her ample breast, earning yet another whimper from Tsunade. His hand travelled even lower toward the band of the older lady's undergrament, that was a rather bold black lace. He pulled them down roughly to her ankles and then pulled down his own boxers. He was done with his slow torture of Tsunade, his body was punishing himself for the torture that he was placing onto Tsunade as his erection stood tall. He was rather attracted to the old lady that he was at odd with at the moment, he lowered himself back down on the woman as he spread the womans legs open widely and posistioned himself in between Tsunade's legs. He braced him and his cock at the womans enterance, he growled as he forced his way into her.

"NO! Stop! Please don't do this," Tsunade screamed at the new sensation within her. Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she felt hot hands grip at her sides. Her body had begun to be motioned against her attacker roughly and violently, against what better judgement told her she whimpered some more. She knew that her whimpers were encouraging her attacker, but the pain and the embarrasment of the situation were causing all of her reactions. She felt something hit her face hard, she open her eyes and saw her attackers raw hand.

"Quit pretending," he growled out fiercely, "I know that you are enjoying this." He continue his rough thrusting in and out of Tsunade, he growled some more as he felt himself release within Tsunade. He pulled himself out of his victim and wiped the sweat off of his body, slowly he pulled out a small knife out of the pocket that was on his shirt. He leaned over and turned on the light next to Tsunade's bed, revealing himself to her for the last moment of her life. He brought the knife up to the womans neck and pressed it there for just one moment and said slowly, "Any last words?"

Her eyes widened at the sight before her she could barely make out the view above her and wisphered out, "you won't get away with this."

The man smirked a bit and then let out a low chuckle as he pulled the blade across her neck quickly. Blood splattered against his shirt and he scoffed a bit, "We'll see about that Tsunade-sama, and what a waste of last words." He pushed himself off of the dead woman, and pulled up his boxers and jeans. "See you in hell," he growled out slowly as he walked out of the room not looking back on the scene behind him.

* * *

"Class something rather horrific occured last night," Iruka started out to his class, he was pacing back and forth worry staining his face. For over the course of one day, he had lost both his best student and boss and so he was on edge. He had no clue how to explain any of what he was told by the new temp principal, Jiriaya, and he crumpled down to the floor. Sweat and tears streamed down his face and he burried his face into his hands, it was something he couldn't help. 

"Iruka-sensei are you going to be all right, you don't have to tell us, we could always ask our teacher next period," a boy with a bowl hair cut called out to the broken down english teacher.

Iruka looked up and shook his head and he spoke once more, "I am sorry, Lee but I have to tell you. Because by the time next period comes, it may be too late."

"What is that supposed to mean," Lee asked back, being the voice for the class.

"You know how Uchiha was killed in a car explosion, well your, our prinicpal was brutally murdered and raped last night within the confines of her very home. Jiriaya, or new temporary principal insits that none of you got out alone on or off campus. He will not tolerate any more of these brutal attacks and does not want this years class to shink any more."


	3. Always Watch Your Step

**Summary: In the highschool known as Konoha High, there is a murderer on the loose and he is out for blood. Students and Faculaty are not safe, but there is only one question who is doing it. Is it that lazy but still valedictorian, the amazing and popular athlete, the no good troublemaker, or maybe the first year teacher who is overly emotion?? **

**_Desperation on Campus: Always Watch Your Step_**

* * *

"Okay, Ino, I'll see ya tommorrow," Sakura said as she stepped out of the car, beaming a bit.

"Yea, yea, Sakura. Don't forget to write in the book, we need your thoughts on the murders," Ino said leaning slightly toward the passenger side of the car, holding the door open.

Sakura smile had turned into a small frown as the thoughts of her mentor, Tsundae came to her. She looked down and turned away from the car, "Well yea Ino, I'll see ya tommorrow, and I won't forget the book at all."

Sakura walked up to her front door, hands diving into her bookbag searcing it. Her hands stopped and her eyebrow raised at the emptiness of the bag, she muttered an obsenity under her breath as she realized she left her notebook in her locker. That notebook was her life, she looked over in the driveway and saw that her mothers van wasn't there and then her attention went toward the road and noticed that Ino's car was already speeding away from her home. Her mind began to run laps, as the thoughts of what she was doing after the bell rang.

"Shit," she muttered under her breath as she shoved her hand back into her bag, once again searching for her book. "It has to be in here somewhere, it just has to be. I couldn't have left it there!!" Suddenly the sound of a loud horn brought Sakura out of her desprerate state, she looked up and saw Lee's Vintage '69 VW bug. She sighed a bit and looked up with a small fake smile on her face as she waved at the car, "Hey Lee."

"Sakura," Lee said as he got out the car and walked up to his crush, concern evident on his face, "how are you holding up, you know with all the murders at school going on and such." He tried not to bring up Sasuke or the fact that Sakura's face was growing paler and paler as the seconds passed.

"Oh I am doing just fine, just as long as I am not a victim I am fine," Sakura said and looked over Lee's shoulder and smiled a bit, as she had found a ticket back to school for her notebook. "Hey, um, Lee, do you think I can get a ride back to school from you, I left something in my locker."

"Yea, yea of course Sakura," Lee answered as he climbed back into the car.

"Thanks," She ran over to the passenger side and climbed in, giving Lee a small peck on the cheek. She watched as Lee's face turned bright red and she smiled a bit, _Well at least he isn't the killer. _She sat back and allowed her thoughts to wander as Lee began on the way back to the school,_ as long as no teacher finds it I am happy. _She leaned back and closed her eyes, on the rather smooth car ride.

* * *

The car came to a stop outside the school, as Sakura's green eyes opened and she yawned a bit. Opening the door, she turned and looked at Lee with a smile, "I'll be right back, wait here for me please?"

"Sure," He said turning off his car, and leaning back in his seat looking over at Sakura with concern. "Are you sure you don't want me going with you, because Iruka-sensei said that we shouldn't go anywhere alone and such."

"I'll be fine," She said turning away from the car, and running toward the school building. She was determined to get that book in her possession again, as she opened the doors and walked down the hall towards her locker. Sakura looked around the hall and took in a small gulp, the hall was dark, actually too dark for her liking. The sounds of scurring footsteps made her jump and gasp a bit, she turned and looked around biting her lip down hard. She looked up and saw light down the hall, and her eyes narrowed and she made her way towards the light.

The footsteps that she had heard moments before had grown closer and closer to her. Her heartbeat started beating faster and faster as she felt a slight breathing behind her, she gasped as she felt the warmth of the breath against her neck. She tried to make a motion to get away, but suddenly a blunt object connected with the back of her delicate skull. She felt the slight warmth of blood trickle on her head, as in some kind of sick slow motion fell to the ground, conscieneness slowly leaving her body.

The figure watched as the pink haired girl fell to the ground, his fist cleanching around a small club that he had hit the young student with and the other on a purple covered notebook. "Silly little girl," a male voice came out slowly, "she'll never know who did this."

* * *

Lee looked over at the clock in his car and then back out into the late afternoon sky, he let out a slow sigh and brought his vision back to the steps of the school. It was now 6:15 in the evening, and Sakura had yet to return to the car, worry was now starting to settle within him. His eyes focused on the front door for a good long time, until he saw a few figures exit the school premises. Quickly he jumped out of the car and found him standing face to face with Kiba, Neji, Gaara, Naruto, Shino, and Shikamaru, he was now frantic a bit. "Did any of you happen to see Sakura in there," he asked softly trying to keep his compouser about him.

Shikamaru quickly opened his mouth to answer that he had seen Sakura by her locker at about an hour ago, but he was quickly cut off by both Kiba and Naruto. "No we didn't see her at all," their answer caused the valedictorian and newly instated class president after the death of Sasuke and Hinata's refusal to accept the job, to look over at the duo suspeciously.

"Oh, well, I guess I am just gonna go look for her now. She said that she was just getting a notebook out of her locker when I picked her up earlier, and that was a while ago," Lee said as he made his way past the five gentlemen before him.

Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji and Shino all watched carefully as they watched as Lee entered to doors of the school, and as the only Green clad young man enter the school, all of their eyes settled on the two. "What the hell was that about," they each asked Kiba and Naruto in unison, in utter disbelief that they didn't say anything before Lee entered the school.

"Listen guys, we are just looking out for our hides...I mean there **_is_** a killer about on the school. What do you think would have happened if we said that we saw Sakura, moments before she died," Kiba tried to explain rationally.

"Well we could have saved her by saying that we did see her, because that was just moments ago that we saw her," Shikamaru said as he looked over at Neji's shaking head. "What is it Hyuuga?"

"When we saw her it was about 5:15, Shikamaru. Remember we were just heading out to the soccer field for practice. Well us except," Neji stopped suddenly and looked over at Kiba and Naruto.

"What," Naruto asked a bit bewildered by the look on Neji and Shikamaru's face. Naruto then looked over at Gaara and Shino, whom of which were now glaring at him and Kiba from behind a set of sunglasses and heavy eyeliner.

"You couldn't possibly think that we were responsible for this, you knew that me and Naruto were still in the locker room!!'

"Yea but you didn't get to the field until about 5;45," Shino said positively sure of himself as Gaara nodded beside him.

"We didn't do anything, except meet up with Kakashi-sensei for a bit, because um well.." Kiba voiced trailed off a bit as Naruto picked up for him. "We are kinda failing...his Chemistry class..We were retaking a test for him, so we could playing this season."

Kiba coughed uncomfortably and sighed a bit, "you know, its getting late. We should start getting home." Quickly Kiba took a hold of Naruto hand and pulled him toward his car with him. Kiba quickly looked back toward to see if the others had left for their respective vehicles and sighed a bit as he saw the image that he wanted to see. Kiba turned and pushed Naruto in the door of his car, and kissed the blond hard and passionately on his lips, letting his tongue playing along the lines until Naruto allowed Kiba's to enter his mouth. Kiba then pushed himself off of Naruto, before they wound up going at it against or rather inside of his sisters car, "that was way too close, Naruto."

Naruto mumbled a bit for words, but when that didn't happen, he just simply nodded in agreement with Kiba. No one could find out the true nature of their relationship, and so they played like they were in constant competition, especially around the guys. Naruto then opened the door to the car and took a seat within it quickly buckling his belt, "I just want to go home, I don't even want to think of what is happening to Sakura-chan right now."

* * *

Lee had found his way into the hall that contain Sakura's locker, his large black eyes scanned the area quickly._ Sakura-chan, are you down here_, he asked worridly in the back of his mind as he took to mind the darkness of the hall. Low sounding foot steps, jolted the young man out of his thought and he jumped to look in the direction of where the footsteps came from. He looked around quickly, as he got into his uncle signature fighting stance called the 'Nice Guy pose.' "I-i-s there anyone out here," Lee called out, rather unsure of himself and the emptiness of the hall before him.

"No."

That was all Lee heard before his head met the steel lockers that were just to the right of him. He tried to fight back, but felt himself being pinned down against the locker and a sharp needle pressed against the skin of his neck. His eyes widened in fear of what was going to happen next, "what the hell??"

"Relax, for the next five minutes you won't feel a thing..and even after those said five minutes, you will feel nothing," spoke a soft but yet fear inducing male voice. The needle soon puntured Lee's skin and the drug within it was injected into Lee's nervous system.

Lee twitched a bit, as he lost most feeling in his body and ultimately couldn't move anymore. He was now completely at the will of this madman, all he knew now was that his body was being lifted from the locker and then swiftly brought back to the locker.

The man behind Lee took this action repeatdly, and after a few moments even grasped at the hair at the back of Lee's head. He continued his attack on Lee, making Lee's head collide with that of the lockers before him. He felt Lee blood at some point collide with their face, at which it quickly like from their lips, upon which the man allowed a slow moan escape and then smirk. That sick man knew that Lee was now dead, and then he looked over at the corner seeing an unconcious and tied up Sakura. _And now it is time to teach her a little lesson about what shallowness will get you._

* * *

Sakura awoke the next morning, the sun shining in her room and something rather heavy, wet and that wetness rather hot. She tried to sit up, but the heavy, hot, wet thing was keeping her down. She turned slightly to get a view of what it was, as her jade eyes fell upon it her eyes widened in horror. Quickly she let out a blood currdling scream, that filled the entire neighborhood. As of this morning Sakura's mental state was shattered, her jade eyes still locked upon the disfigured and rather lifeless face of one of her most trusted confidant Rock Lee.

* * *

Iruka sat behind his desk in front of his english class, not daring to even look up at the now three empty seats of his three best students. "Unfortunately, as of this morning, our school and class have lost two more family members," Iruka started out somberly but yet still unfeeling. "Lee's body as you all heard was found in Sakura Haruno's bed this morning at about 8:30. Which in turn caused our young Sakura to go into regression. Meaning she has become rather unresponsive and when she does respond she is rather child like. She was transferred to a mental health facility," his voice quaked a bit as his face collided with his hand. "Why ME!!" 


	4. So You Think You're Safe

**Summary: In the highschool known as Konoha High, there is a murderer on the loose and he is out for blood. Students and Faculaty are not safe, but there is only one question who is doing it. Is it that lazy but still valedictorian, the amazing and popular athlete, the no good troublemaker, or maybe the first year teacher who is overly emotion??**

_**Desperation on Campus: So You Think You're Safe**_

Her eyes scanned around the cafeteria, and she sighed at the sight of almost everyone being paired off with someone. She was paired off with someone, her best friend Sakura, who was now most unfortunately mentally incapacitated. She needed someone to sit and talk, well actually gossip with, but unfortunately for her everyone was paired up and they stuck with that companion. _Shino and Chouji, Shikamaru and Temari, Kiba and Hinata, Neji and Tenten, and Garra and Kankuro_, Ino listed off as her eyes scanned the room. Although her eyes came to a stop, when They fell upon Naruto, who was simply wearing a black tank top and blue jeans which was far from his normal attire. Funny thing was that was not what brought her attention to the blond. Naruto was slumped over the table, not paying any attention to the steaming bowl of ramen in front of him, which was most unlike the blond troublemaker. _He isn't studying, he can't be studying. He's the class clown_, Ino thought as she approached Naruto slowly and quietly, not wanting to disturb him.

As she got closer and closer to Naruto she heard a shuffling of papers and her eyebrow shot up quickly. _What is he up to,_ she asked herself as she took her place right behind the person she always looked down on. Her pale green eyes widened as she saw that Naruto had numerous newspaper clips, highlighters, and an open notebook filled with notes on the murders strewned out in front of him. _Why is he so interested in this...unless,_ she looked at the back of the blond head and shook her own head quickly. _No, no, no..this is Naruto, he isn't smart enough to pull this off!!_ Ino was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even realize that Naruto had turned in his seat and was now looking at her intently.

"INO," Naruto yelled trying to get the girls attention, but wasn't doing to well. He let out a sigh and grasped firmly at the slender wrist in front of him and yanked her down next to him. He looked into her eyes and saw the shock, or was it fear, in her eyes but at that he shook his head. "Hi Ino," Naruto said, his voice was rather distant but yet full of life for someone who just lost both of his best friends. He smiled at the blonde before him and looked back down at the papers in front of him and looked back up at her and then chuckled, "oh, um Iruka asked me to do this, because I am failing his class." To him that was a good excuse for having all of these papers out in front of him, he couldn't tell Ino that he is documenting everything that this killer was doing to protect everyone.

Ino raised a blonde eyebrow at Naruto, and then chuckled herself, "well that is a relief." She then furrowed her brow, and went deep into her thoughts, "um, Naruto...you don't think you can tell me what you are making of everything?"

Naruto looked up at Ino, and sighed a bit, he was actually hoping that Ino would ask something like that. In his research of sorts, he had pinpointed who he thought would be next in line to be a victim, the girl he was sitting next to him. "Ino, I know that this isn't the greatest time to bring this up, but I think that these murders are connected to Sakura." Tears were in his eyes for a moment and then he blinked a bit, to make them disappear, "I happen to think that you might be the next victim, but I could be wrong."

Ino looked into Naruto cerulean eyes and nodded, something told her that he might be right. She quickly gulped down what ever had risen to her mouth, and she sighed, for the next few words are words that she thought would never come from her. "Naruto?"

Naruto looked at her deeply and nodded his head, "you want to stick around me don't you?"

Ino nodded and then looked at her hands quietly, "Yea, not like me huh?? But you know, when you impending demise is upon you, some people will do the strangest things..just to live for a few moments longer."

Naruto nodded and then sighed, "I understand, and I don't have a problem with it at all, you are Sakura's best friend..its the least I could do for her. Take care of you, until she gets better."

Ino blushed a bit and looked around the cafeteria to see if anyone was watching her, the most popular girl in school talking to the biggest outcast. Unfortunately no one seemed to care for the most part, except one person, but it was someone she just shurgged off. She looked at Kiba and tilted her head and chuckled to herself, _yea keep dreaming Inuzuka, you beating Naruto won't change that I feel safer around him. _Ino nodded at Naruto and smiled, "Thanks Naruto. Now I see why Sakura always hung around you, even though she always thought you were annoying."

* * *

Kiba kept his eyes on Ino, and felt a slight growl in his throat. To say the least he was jealous of what he was watching across the cafeteria. Suddenly he felt a light tap on his shoulder, and Kiba's jealous emotion disappered as he turned and faced Hinata. Rubbing the back of his head he chuckled a bit, he was caught in the middle of a jealous rage over another guy in front of his 'girlfriend'. "Hey there you!! What's the matter," He asked trying to hide any sign of hurt or jealously in his voice.

"N-nothing Kiba-kun, I was just wondering what was so interesting about Ino and Naruto over there. You just seemed a bit more interested in that than your lunch, that I made for you. You just seem to usually love my lunches," She said softly and looked down at her lap sadly, some how this always happens when Naruto is involved.

Kiba blinked a looked down at the plate before him and then chuckled once more, "oh, its nothing Hinata. I am just thinking about how Naruto should be focusing on his studies more that getting dates. You know he is one of our best players on the team and he is barely passing any of his classes. As captin, I am just keeping an eye on my fellow team members." With that Kiba began shoveling down his lunch and smiled at Hinata, showing her that he was enjoying his lunch very much. He took down one last sallow and picked up his mess with a sigh, "and now I have a meeting with Kakashi-sensei about my chem test. I'll see you in History, 'kay Hinata??"

Hinata nodded and blushed slightly as Kiba bent down and kissed her lightly on the cheek. She sighed and began eating her own lunch, but also watched carefully as Kiba approached Naruto and smacked him on the back of his head. "Hey loudmouth, we gotta meet up with Kakashi-sensei. Sorry Ino, but if you don't mind hang with Hinata for a while. You'll be safe, because I am sure that killer knows that if he goes anywhere near Hinata I'll kill him with my bare hands."

* * *

Tenten chuckled to herself as she was approaching the table that held Neji, Temari and Shikamaru. She had just passed by Naruto and Ino and overhead his theroy about the murders. _Hmm that could be possible, Sakura might be the key to everything, and if I don't talk to her much and it was only Lee that hung around her, I'm safe. If not I can take care of myself._ She arrived at the table and with a sigh, she dropped her tray down in front of her and smiled a big bright smile. "Well you might not believe this but Uzumaki has a very interest theroy about this crazy killing spree around the school."

Shikamaru looked up and grunted his disapproval, "okay and who says we should believe what Naruto has to say, he himself was acting suspecious, but anyways go ahead what is it?"

"Naruto says that these murders they are all connected to Haruno, I am guessing that this person is trying to get some kind of revenge against her or something like that." With that Tenten looked over at Ino and then sighed, somehow at those words the blonde came to her mind and how she constantly was at war with Sakura over Sasuke. Neji's small cough brought her out of her thoughts and she looked down at him with a small smirk, "well I am just thinking that he might have a point." Tenten took her place next to Neji and began to eat her meal slowly but somehow couldn't finish it and got up, "Guys I'll be right back, 'kay. I just need something out of my locker." She watched as Neji moved to get up and go with her, "no, no I'll be fine, its just my locker and I can take care of myself."

* * *

The door to Kakashi's class was slightly opened but yet there was no Kakashi, things thrown around messily. Naruto and Kiba scanned around the room, and saw traces of blood on the floor. "What the hell happened in here, Kiba," Naruto asked with disgust on his face. Suddenly a groan came out from the class storage room, Naruto's head shot up in that direction and he rushed over to the closet. He noticed that the blood on the ground had become much more abundant, and his tan complextion turned a bit paler. "Kakashi-sensei!! Are you all right?!"

"N-naruto?? K-Kiba," Kakashi called out from the storage room, as he leaned against a shelf. How he survived his attack he would never know, but he knew that his death was upon him. He heard the door burst open and he slowly lifted his head to look up at Naruto in the doorway, and he smiled lightly.

"Oh my god, Sensei!! What the hell happened," Naruto asked as he rushed up to his second favorite teacher's side and knelt down, even though he had a pretty good idea of what happened, he was attacked.

"No time, just call someone for help," Kakashi said quietly. Naurto nodded quickly and looked up at Kiba, who nodded at Naruto, taking out his cell quickly.

"GET OFF OF ME," a loud yell came out from the hallway and grabbed Naruto's attention quickly. Naruto jumped up from his teacher's side and looked down, finding out how he did on his make up test wasn't important at the moment. He ran quickly from the room and hit Kiba on the back, while he was talking to the operator telling him of what he and Naruto walked in on.

Naruto ran out to the hall and turned the corner from where he thought that the yell came from, but he found it bare except for an open locker. He ran up to the locker and took a quick look inside, and found a book with the name 'Tenten' on it, his big blue eyes widened at that. _was I wrong about the killer?? Is he just going to kill whomever he can find?? but what about Kakashi, before this job he was Sakura, Sasuke and mine's personal tutor._ His head shot up quickly as he heard the sounds of a struggle further down that very hall, and ran down the hall, but unfortunatly nothing and noone was in sight. **_SLAM!!_** That was a door futher down the hall, as Naruto continued his trek down the hall, in search of the killer and Tenten.

**_CRASH_**, glass shattered loudly and quickly as Naruto kicked open the door he heard that shatter from, his eyes widened as he watched a figure jump out of the window that was shatter to bits. He didn't have time to notice what room he was in, because all he was was a tall figure leap from the window and the blood that rimmed the shards of glass that we're still in its frame. Shakingly he approached the window and looked down at a sight that made him shake and feel ill, there she laid bloodly and lifeless. The bell rang and sirens approached closer and closer in the distance, he looked up as he heard a gasp behind him. "Iruka-sensei," his voiced quaked in fear and his nerves we're getting the best of him as he emptied his lunch on the floor of the class room.

* * *

_**Well there it is, chapter 4...okay, okay lemme clear this up really quickly KAKASHI isn't going to die. He is just going to be in critical condition, and he is the second to know who the killer is!! The other, if you can assume is Sakura, now time for you guys to give me some real good feedback. What do I mean? This is a murder mystery, and I want my reviews to give me a few guesses as to whom the killer is...you never know you might be right..**_


	5. Consequences For Our Actions

**Summary: In the highschool known as Konoha High, there is a murderer on the loose and he is out for blood. Students and Faculaty are not safe, but there is only one question who is doing it. Is it that lazy but still valedictorian, the amazing and popular athlete, the no good troublemaker, or maybe the first year teacher who is overly emotional??**

_**Desperation on Campus: The Consequences For our Actions**_

"He's getting away," Naruto screamed as Iruka dragged him roughly toward Jiriaya's office. It pained him to do this, but he had to, another student lost and the only person in sight was Naruto. The sirens in the distance rang in his ears, and he hoped that the blond in his grasp was not indeed the malicious killer that was on the loose. "Iruka-sensei, I promise you that I didn't do it!! She was already thrown from the window when I had arrived to save her."

That stopped the young first year teacher in his tracks as he simply let go of Naruto. Iruka wanted to believe Naruto more than ever, but he was told by Jiriaya, to send any and all who displayed suspecious actions straight to him. He sighed as he looked up back at the young man before him, "Naruto, I believe in you, more than anyone in this school. But I can not go off of my personal feelings for my students. Everyone is a suspect, and since you were at the scene, when the incident happened you managed to jump all the way to the top of the list. Also there is the fact that you were out of class when Sasuke was murdered, your apartment was just a block from Tsunade's and you were disappeared from Shikamaru, Gaara, Shino and Neji after practice when Lee died."

"You actually think that," Naruto began coldly, not believing the words his mentor was speaking to him. The man before him, the only one he could trust with anything, was now accusing him of something he would never do in his entire life. Tears began to form in his eyes as he stared down Iruka for a good long time, and he sighed, "you actually believe that I am capable of murder?? You are just like everyone else, thinking the kid with no parents and a not distinguished past could be capable of murder."

Iruka's eyes went wide and he shook his head quickly, "I never said that."

"It sure sounded like you did," Naruto said as he made the rest of the way to Jiriaya's office, and touched the doorknob slowly. With a sigh he opened the office door and looked back at Iruka one last time, "I am gonna turn myself in, just to prove to you that I am innocent and not capable of this." Although as he entered the office, he found a rather suspecious sight. The desk placed in the middle of the room, was empty and Jiriaya no where in sight.

* * *

Kakashi looked around at his surroundings and saw what appeared to be a hospital room. He looked down at his arm and found it hooked up to an IV drip and other wires coming off of his body to machines that were monitoring his vitals. He could say that he was surprised to be in the hospital, but through his attack-induced lightheadedness, he felt himself being lifted from the storage room floor and loaded onto the ambulance.

Though the fact that he still was alive wasn't a shock, the identity of his attacker was. His attacker was someone that everyone of the city had believed to be gone for good, but there he was in his classroom attacking him. Kakashi was an unfortunate soul to have seen the attacker's face, and to have had the spirit and strength to fight back. He laid his head back down on the pillow behind him and sighed as the thought of Cerry Blossm came to him, and the fact that he wasn't the only one to have surived that sick man's attack.

_Sakura,_ Kakashi thought weakly and somberly, it was all he could really think about. _Was that the reason you had snapped so suddenly? Was the killer's identity too much for you to handle at the moment? _His thoughts now began to run laps, with this information about the killer and how exactly he could protect the students and fellow teachers from this mad man.

* * *

Jiriaya sat in the cold steel chair as he waited for his former teammate and partnet. It had to have been at least thirty years since he had last seen the cold blooded man, but now he needed to see him. He heard in the distance the sound of chains as the guard and the man he was waiting for came from the shadows. Jiriaya watched intently as the guard seated and chained the criminal to the chair before him, and handed the fifty year old man the reciever. The newly instated Principal took that as a sign to pick up his reciever and talk to the man, "It has been a long time, Orochimaru."

Orochimaru allowed a sick smile cross his face as he hissed into his own reciever, "well, well I see that these killings have made you desperate, _Principal_ Jiriaya." The snake like man chuckled under his breath as he watched Jiriaya contort his face in utter disgust, over him. "But of course, as you can tell, there is no way I could have anything to do with these murders."

It was now Jiriaya's turn to chuckle, "I was never implying that you had anything to do with these killings. But now that you have piqued my interest." Jiriaya tooked that moment to reach down into his briefcase and produced the file of a young man that was recently release from that very prision and a graduate of Konoha High School.

Orochimaru had gotten a good look the photograph that was attached to the file and licked his lips slowly, as he recognized the young man in that photo. The young man in the photo was an old cellmate of his and the two had developed quite a partnership during their short time together. Orochimaru looked up as he heard Jiriaya trademark laugh and squinted at his former partner, "what is so funny?"

"Nothing expect," Jiriaya started as he waved the thin file in front of the glass that separated them at the moment. "I had this feeling that you knew something about this guy. You see he was recently provided a job at the school as a janitor, and there was just something rather suspecious about him. One example being that he would constantly be the first one to respond to any kind of spill in Hatake Kakashi classroom. So Orochimaru, what exactly can you tell me about this guy," he took a look at the file and looked back up at Orochimaru. "what can you tell me about Yakushi Kabuto?"

* * *

Sakura sat in the middle of the room, as she slowly combed the hair of the doll given to her to calm her on her first day. A hand came down on her soft pink hair, petting her lightly, capurating her attention from the doll. She looked up at the grey haired man behind her and smiled. Ever since she was admitted in that hospital, he was the only one who had been visiting her, "are you gonna give me another cookie, Kabuto-san?"

Kabuto gave Sakura a small smile and laughed a bit, "That is all up to you, Sakura. You just have to tell me one thing. What are you going to tell everyone when they ask you about me?"

"Kabuto-san is my savior, I owe him my life," she said happily and expectant of her daily cookie from Kabuto.

"That's a good girl," Kabuto said slowly as he reached into his pack and produced a cookie for Sakura, and then handed it to her.

* * *

**Note: Well there it is chapter 5, I gave you some hints as to who the killer is, but they aren't exactly too clear..it can be anyone really. Can you figure it out yet guys?? Although I must tell you that it isn't the most obvious one. In other words, all my writings about Kabuto at the moment shouldn't immediately say he is the killer, for there are a lot of people who have left Konoha, in this story (death) and in the series. Hmm, so leave a review and take a widdle guess as to whom is killing these people. **


	6. Newcomer or is he?

_**Summary: In the high school known as Konoha High, there is a murderer on the loose and he is out for blood. Students and Faculty are not safe, but there is only one question who is doing it. Is it that lazy but still valedictorian, the amazing and popular athlete, the no good troublemaker, or maybe the first year teacher who is overly emotional??**_

_**Desperation on Campus: The Newcomer or is he?**_

**__**

* * *

The snake like man could only chuckle lightly at the mention of the name, "Yakushi Kabuto?" Orochimaru looked up at Jiriaya through the glass, his eyes full of amusement at a joke that played in his mind at the name. "He is someone who likes to play games with the amount of trust other put in him. To say that he is sneaky would be an insult to the name, because he could know everything and anything about you, without even meeting you."

Jiriaya leaned in closer to the glass separating them, looking at his former scholastic superior with sparked interest. "I can only assume that you are telling me that he is not someone to trust at all," he asked in a whisper into the receiver, but then was thrown off when Orochimaru's amusement came, out a boisterous laugh, and the crazed man shaking his head. Jiriaya's brow furrowed slightly and then one eyebrow quirked up. "What is so funny," he asked his voice rising up in anger and volume.

"Nothing, not a thing at all. Except," the madman hissed out, still amused that the educator didn't understand what he meant. "Kabuto, he likes to research things, he has a tendency to look through files that he really shouldn't. Although he can be trusted...just if you cross him, you most likely pay," a smirk grew across Orochimaru's face. A smirk that made the principal despise the glass that separated him from his former classmate, almost quizzically.

"Care to explain further," he asked nearly pressed to the glass between them, he was looking for answers he needed answers and he was going to get them.

"Hmm...actually I think I am rather tired. And I can't seem to think straight," Orochimaru said with a slight hiss in his voice, a hiss that was rather teasing towards the man before him. Just like always, he had all the answers that Jiriaya wanted oh so badly, and he was going to give them to him. "This meeting is over, Jiriaya go back to your little school and make sure no one else dies so unjustly."

* * *

Looking around the empty office, Naruto couldn't help but get antsy. He walked around the desk and just pulled open a drawer door swiftly, only discovering that he broke the lock to the drawer. His eyes widened at the sight of photos and files of all the students and faculty that were killed and those that still lived. Each one that was for the deceased were all marked with a big 'X' on the pictures of each, and the ones for those of the living each had a question mark by each name. It occurred to him that Jiriaya wanted to know who was behind all of these killings, picking up the files of the living and just saw random scribbling on the front, almost documenting the behavior of each. He looked at the cover to his and then blinked, it was all he could do at the sight for it had page after page stapled to the cover. He read each word and gasped out silently, it was almost like he was the one that was being watched the most. The sound of soft but heavy footsteps jolted the blond out of his shocked trace as he quickly put the files back in order and slammed the desk drawer shut.

As the door knob began to rattle, fear ran through the blonde's vein as he looked around for a place to hide from the person coming into the office. Searching and searching the room he saw no place to go to hide, as he just stood and watched the door open to reveal a taller and older version of his deceased friend. His azure eyes looked over the man, and then bit down on his lip and then nodded to himself, the man before him was most definitely the last member of the Uchiha family standing. "So I guess. His death brought you back to Konoha...Didn't it Itachi?"

* * *

Hinata couldn't help but run home, because for some reason after TenTen's death her cousin was no where in sight. Her thoughts were just racing, _why would Neji-niisan just disappear like that, the love of his life was just thrown from the widow._ The young girl was so concerned for her cousin that she didn't even accept the ride home from her own boyfriend, Kiba. Making her way through the front door of her home, throwing her backpack in the middle of the floor books flying from them sloppily on the floor. Something that she didn't even notice as she ran up the steps to the door of Neji's room, finding it slightly ajar piquing her curiosity just a bit. Pushing the door open further, just so she could talk to him, the sight before her shocked her like no other.

Pictures hung on the wall, pictures of students and teachers each and everyone of them in an order of such. Sasuke, Tsunade, Lee, Sakura, Tenten, the first few to find themselves at the mercy of the sicko. Looking at Neji, she noticed a photograph in his hand and sickening look on his face. "Hi there Hinata, I see you came just in time," he said slowly turning the photo around slowly revealing who was in the picture, none other than the princess of the school...Her.

She stood in the middle of the room her eyes twinkling with a slight shock at what she is seeing before her eyes, only broken out of her stunned silence by Neji's sudden lunging at her. Jumping back she turned and ran as fast as she could, loud screams coming from her hoping that someone would just hear her. She ran straight for the door to her bedroom and attempted to open it, but to her shock and dismay it just wouldn't open. Someone had locked it, a frantic sense of fear came over her as she looked to her side and saw her cousin approaching her. _Damn it. I didn't lock this...come on. Open...Please damn it open,_ she screamed in her head, at which she pushed her entire body against it and slammed through. Unfortunately it was too late for her as she felt a hand grip at her hair and pull back from the room strongly.

* * *

Blood pooled around the body, her poor limbs bending in directions that they shouldn't bend. Her eyes open almost gazing at the door, blood dripping from her mouth and forehead. The pale eyes that always carried such innocent life, devoid of them but wide with what seemed to be a silent shock. Cameras clicked all around her dead body in the living room of the Hyuuga home, reporters crowding around Neji, Hanabi and Hiashi each expression on their faces even sadder then the last.

"How will the Hyuuga family survive such a tragedy," one reporter asked shoving the tape recorder into the face of the patriarch. The only response was a shake of the head, and a bite of his lip and then turning away from the herd of reporters. The action only caused the attention to go to Hanabi, whose lip merely quivered and turned running off crying.

"I'm Sorry...None of us are quite in the right state of mind to answer any of these questions, we would just like to have some peace," Neji said just following after the other two, shaking his head. With out looking back a grin on his face, how he just pulled it off he would never know...but he was rather pleased with himself.

* * *

**MWHAHAHAHA!!! I AM THE EVIL ONE KNOWN AS AMANDA!!! **

**_-coughs realizing that she said her real name- Anyways...Yes..I did just kill her...I did just kill Hinata...and I really did have Neji kill her..Don't hate me, Pwease?? It was just for the sake of the plot of the story, and the next chapter will answer some questions...If you don't kill me before then, pwease don't kill me, because I really want to finish this fic before I die._**

**_Don't forget to leave me a review, and go ahead and tell me that this sucks and you hate me...although it will be a huge blow to my self-esteem..and I will cry and curse people..so when you tell me it isn't so good, please tell me why and how I can improve??_**


	7. Breakthrough

Desperation On Campus

_**Desperation on Campus: Breakthrough**_

**_A/N: -giggles and waves- Hey there you lovely people who are taking the time out of their busy fanfic reading time to read this!! I have finally gotten back to this story and sorry about the wait for appearently 2 new chapters!! -posted Ch. 6 today as well- I have a few warnings, uh, like you really need them right?? There is going to be a mature situation with a bathroom stall involving Kiba and Naruto, and that follows a kiss between Naruto and Ino, which followed almost hallway rape starring...uh...Naruto and Itachi.._**

**_NARUTO: Why the hell am I being treated like some whore??_**

**_Me: Because I love you...and as does everyone else in the story appearently_**

**_Enjoy Everyone!!! and don't forget that I don't own Naruto, and if I did...would you really trust me with the characters?? I'm killing them off like there is no tomorrow!!! (oh and don't forget the review..I would really appreciate it...you can even tell me that this sucks...even though it will be a real blow to my self esteem.)_**

* * *

It had been two weeks since the death of Hinata Hyuuga and then camera flashbulbs had not stopped following Neji. It was now a constant around the school, it was the biggest story of the month, or maybe even the year. The Konoha High School murders had now taken center stage on the national news and even the world news. As Neji strode through the school as he always did, he eventually found himself bumping into and being faced with a tall, muscled figure dressed in a black suit. Looking up with a scowl on his face, he found himself looking into the dark red eyes, and a face similar to Sasuke's. Eyes going wide, Neji backed up into the wall, arms out, "What do you want?"

The man smirked as he extended a hand to the young Hyuuga, and now heir to the Hyuuga family. "Hello, I'm Detective Uchiha, I've been assigned to the case," Itachi spoke slowly as he extended his hand to Neji, "may I ask a few questions Mr. Hyuuga." The only response garnered from the teen was a gaping mouth and a angry eyes. "I know Mr. Hyuuga, the death of your cousin was tragic and you are still coping but I must ask…"

Neji didn't hear anything else as his phone rang suddenly, capturing his attention at the moment. "I-I'm Sorry Mr. Uchiha, but I must take this," Neji said as he pulled out his phone and put it to his ear and walking away from the questioning police officer. "Hello," Neji whimpered into the phone, showing a little sign of fear in his voice, as he didn't expect a phone call from him after so long.

"Hello Neji," the computerized voice on the other end spoke slowly clearly, "I see that Detective Uchiha has arrived on campus, you won't tell him anything will you?"

Neji shook his head, no words coming from him, almost afraid that someone was listening in on the phone call. "I'm sorry Neji, I can't exactly hear you clearly," the voice spoke sinisterly.

"N-No of course I won't tell Detective Uchiha anything, although," Neji began nervously before looking over his shoulder in order to make sure no one was listening in on his phone call. "What if he uncovers something?"

"What can he possibly uncover," the voice spoke quietly and suspiciously. To the person on the other end, they were invincible and no one would catch them in a million years no matter how hard they tried. Ears heard as Neji gulped down on the other end, the fear in his voice, and the stalling in the phone call. "Neji what could possibly be uncovered?"

"That you aren't really dead," Neji said quickly before he quickly snapped the phone shut and turned to be face with Itachi once more. He looked the young detective up and down, who was looking at Neji with suspicion in his eyes. "Hello again detective," the bell rang signaling the being of first period, "sorry detective I can not speak to you now, I got to get to class." Quickly Neji spun on his heel and ran for his first period class, getting away from Detective Uchiha.

"Not really dead," Itachi repeated Neji's words to the other person on the line, "who's not really dead, Mr. Hyuuga?"

* * *

Clicking the phone shut, a shadow loomed over the desk and clasped its hands together, as elbows hit the desk. The shadow deep in thought of their next move altogether, "maybe it is time to kill Neji?"

* * *

Naruto ran through the halls of the school, he was late for class for the first time since these murders began. He could hear Ino giving a lecture on how he needs to be more punctual and shouldn't be sneaking around in Jiriaya's office, which reminded him that he still hadn't thanked the girl for the save from Itachi. A small blush crept onto Naruto's cheeks at the thought of Ino, who since Hinata's death stayed by his side and in the belief that he was innocent. Too busy and lost in thought Naruto ran straight into the hard body that stood in the middle of the hallways.

"God damn you idiot you didn't hear the damned," Naruto started before looking up and finding himself at the feet of no other than Itachi Uchiha. Itachi looked down upon Naruto with a glare in his eyes, before he reached down and pulled the boy up from the floor and getting in his face. Naruto gulped down the sudden confidence that he had to curse the idiot that was in his way of class immediately.

"Come Uzumaki, finish what you were going to say," Itachi seethed out, as he touched his nose to that of Naruto's. They found themselves in the same position that they were in two weeks prior in Jiriaya's office. Running his nose along Naruto's slowly and licking his lips, he threw the boy off as he heard sudden footsteps getting closer to the two.

"Naruto," a voice called out as it turned the corner, capturing the attention of the blond, Naruto looked over and saw his savior from two weeks ago standing there. Ino brushed her hair behind her ear as she walked past Itachi and went over to Naruto's side and helped him up, "you again huh? What do you want with Naruto? He didn't kill Sasuke, he couldn't ever do that…let alone kill anyone else."

"Stupid girl," Itachi said as he walked away from the two teenagers on the floor, "you should get him to class or you'll get detention."

Ino merely blinked at Itachi's words and helped Naruto get up to his feet and dusted off the front of the blond boy. "Naruto, this is the second time I have encountered you and Itachi like that," Ino began quietly and not letting her real feelings come through, "what is going on between you two?"

Naruto gulped down a nervousness and looked into Ino's eyes sadly, "I used to uh…um…date him." He watched as Ino blinked and stared back blankly at him, "Uh Ino?"

"Date? You dated," Ino stammered out slowly and looking bewildered, "I thought you liked girls…and you dated…" Ino said pointing in the direction that Itachi had walked.

"I'm Bi," Naruto explained slowly and then sighed out, "about a year ago I broke up with Itachi, because Sasuke wasn't comfortable with the situation of his best friend dating his older brother."

Ino blinked for a moment more, before making a coherent sentence, "Naruto?? Do you think that."

Naruto shook his head slowly and answered before Ino could finish, "no he couldn't have…He just got back into town, in fact he just heard about his death."

* * *

A cell phone rang, capturing the attention of Kabuto, who was attending to Sakura. Over the course of the few weeks, she still hadn't regained her composure or her memories. He patted Sakura on the head and sighed softly, "Sakura, I am going to leave for just a moment, I need to talk on the phone." The only response he received was a simple nod of the young girls head and a small little whimper. He quickly got up and walked out the room, flipping open the phone, "Kabuto speaking."

"Kabuto," the voice spoke, "It's Itachi, I need you to tear yourself away from the girl for a second." The only response that Kabuto was a small sigh as he looked back at the room, he knew what that meant. He knew that as soon as Itachi was on the case, something would come up.

"There is a new opening in the case," Kabuto asked quickly, his eyes not coming off of the door to Sakura hospital room. Even though he knew that talking to Sakura for information was like talking to a brick wall, he had grown closer to tortured girl. "What do you want me to look up?"

"I am going to need a record of all the people who may have died in the past 5 to 10 years, and do NOT count out those who have died recently."

"You mean including the victims in the Konoha High Murders? But most of them are most definitely," Kabuto's voice trailed off as he looked at the door again, the word 'most' ringing in his ears. _Sakura wouldn't be like this if it wasn't someone close to her would it,_ Kabuto thought quietly.

"Kabuto are you still there?"

"There haven't been any Haruno's that have died recently, the last one died of old age," Kabuto said quietly to Itachi. "She's regressed so badly, that it had to be someone she cared about deeply. The one suspect that came to mind then was Naruto…but it wasn't him…"

_We did just come up with a burnt body that we believed to be Sasuke,_ Kabuto thought not aware that he said his thoughts aloud.

"KABUTO," Itachi yelled through the phone, "WHAT ARE YOU GETTING AT?!?"

At that Kabuto shut the phone, hanging up on his partner and bit down on his lip. His focus now on the girl on the side of the door before him. "Sakura was it Sasuke?? Is that what you are telling us by acting this way??"

* * *

For the remainder of the day, Ino found herself not leaving Naruto's side and keeping an eye out for anyone or anything that might want to harm him. To her his confession to her was his way of saying that there was a trust between them. "Ino," Naruto asked quietly as he turned around to face him, catching her off guard, "why are you doing this? You used to not like me, I mean you would grab Sakura away from me every time she spent to long with me."

A blush crept across her face, as she looked into his azure eyes and bit down on her lip. His expression was so serious, and here she was blushing like a school girl who was faced with Sasuke. Gulping down her pride she spoke, "I just thought that you needed someone on your side, someone there to have your back and defend you." She wanted to say more but didn't have the chance, when suddenly his arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. It felt so warm in his arms, and as there cheeks met it felt as though the world around her was on fire. She couldn't stand the boy, to her he was trouble and stupid, but she felt safe and warm in his arms. "I think…that I may have fallen in love with you too."

To her she couldn't believe that she had admit it, and neither did Naruto as he pulled back from the hug. He held onto Ino arms tightly looking into her eyes deeply, a small smile on his face and he nodded. In what seemed like the slowest moment of his life, this going to be the first girl he was ever to kiss. He's kissed a different number of boys, but now he was here with Ino. Their noses touched softly, causing the girls to wiggle comically, lips inches away, both seemed to be holding their breath. The moment their lips met, footsteps came running down the hall and a loud voice, "Naruto!!"

Quickly, they pulled away, the small feather kiss lingering on their lips, blushes coloring both of their faces. Kiba stood at the end of the hall, mouth gapping at the scene he just interrupted, "w-what did I just….w-were you two just??"

"Ino, can I catch up with you later, I need to talk to Kiba for a moment," Naruto said back to the other blond, he didn't seem it was important to tell Ino the true nature of his relationship with Kiba at the moment.

"Y-Yea," she said slowly, watching Naruto and Kiba carefully biting down on her lip nervously because to her it looked like Kiba was actually jealous of what he saw. "Naruto, do you still want me to drive you home," she figured she'd ask before she left for her car.

"You can wait for me if you want," he said quietly, "but I don't want you to get hurt…so be careful."

Ino nodded as she turned and ran down the hall heading for the doors, her fingers lightly touching her lips.

As Ino was out the door, Kiba walked up to Naruto and grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. "WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST WALKING IN ON?!?" Anger, Jealously in his voice, even though he was dating Hinata up until her death he was having a secret relation with Naruto. His nose was touching with Naruto's looking into his eyes, "I know that you two have been hanging around each other for safety or to clear your name but…I mean…What about us??"

"What do you mean 'what about us'," Naruto asked coldly, "I mean we were just screwing around…it was sex, you were with Hinata, you loved her." Naruto grabbed at Kiba's hand and looked at him seriously, "if it was anything more than that, you would have been by my side all the time like Ino is, you would have defended me to Itachi when I was cornered by him in Jiriaya's office two weeks ago, or when we ran into him in the hall this morning."

A growl grew in Kiba's throat, as he pushed Naruto up against the wall, and planted a forceful kiss on the blonde's lips. As Naruto gasped in surprise, Kiba took advantage and let his tongue delve into the blonde's mouth tasting him and deepening the kiss. At first he felt the smaller boy struggle in the kiss but after a moment, he felt the other boy return the kiss and relax into the moment. Suddenly, Kiba lost control of the moment, as Naruto found his strength and pushed him against the wall behind him and broke the kiss.

Naruto looked into Kiba's eyes, lust clouded his vision, "Kiba, please, don't do this to me. Everything is confusing enough." Pulling away, Naruto walked away looking down at the visible erection that he had, silently deciding that a visit to the bathroom would solve this. Rubbing at his groin, as he turned into the bathroom, not aware of Kiba's eyes studying him carefully as the other followed.

Looking into the mirror before turning on the cold water to splash on his face to calm himself and nerves. As he bent down over the sink to splash the water, he felt familiar arm around his body and pull him back. "Shh…Don't worry…I just want one thing before we say good bye for good," Kiba whispered softly as he kissed down on the blonde's neck. Kiba's other hand traveled down to Naruto's jeans, unbuttoning them quickly and skillfully. He let his hand in and under the hem of Naruto's boxers, "I just want to make you feel good, one last time." Slowly, Kiba led them into the stall behind them, just in case anyone walked in on them in the heat of the moment. (A/N: They've had a relationship, so this was something normal for them.)

* * *

Ino waited quietly in her car, the kiss from moments earlier lingering on her lips. Licking her lips, wondering what it would be like to have a deeper and better kiss with the other blonde would be like. Suddenly a car that she had never seen before appeared before her, and she watched as Neji ran up to it and looked like he was speaking to someone in the window. As Neji looked back she sunk down into the seat, so she wouldn't be spotted, but the door of the passenger seat opened up and a body fell into the seat. Looking over she saw Naruto and motioned with her head to 'get down'.

Naruto blinked at the girl and nodded, fixing the seat to lay back, "What's this about, Ino?"

"That car," she whispered, "it has never come to pick up the Hyuuga's. Hell I thought Neji drove." She looked over at Naruto biting down on her lip, "Something is up with Neji." Suddenly she heard tires screeching away, and she lifted herself to look at what was before her. She gasped at what she saw, Neji and the car were both gone, "What the hell??"

* * *

A/N: FINALLY, HERE IT IS..THE BEGINNING OF THE END FOR THIS FIC!!! QUESTIONS ARE GETTING ANSWERED AND YOU GUYS HAD ALMOST YAOI, BUT NOT THE ALL THE WAY!!! ANYWAYS BACK TO THINGS AT HAND…

THE STAKES ARE GETTING HIGHER, AND THE MYSTERY WILL BE SOLVED…WHO IS KILLING EVERYONE…SOME OF THAT AND LESS IN THE NEXT COMING CHAPTER…

I KNOW I LOVE TORTURING YOU PEOPLE!!!


End file.
